Sweet Dreams
by tragicquotesaboutlove
Summary: She could feel Emma's warm breath against her neck as the sheriff pressed her up against the desk in her office. 'You're not the only authority figure in this town madam mayor, and I think it's time you learned that'. One-shot, pure smut, G!P Emma


**Sweet dreams**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters depicted in this story

**A/N:** A short little drabble just to announce that I'm not dead. I apologize for being so inactive lately, life just kinda got in the way with midterms, the holidays and then a vacation to France, I just couldn't find the time to sit down and focus on writing. But it's a new year and I'll do my best to post more regularly, my goal is at least once a month.

Warning pure smut, G!P Emma, rough sex (breath play/spanking).

* * *

She could feel Emma's warm breath on her neck as the sheriff pressed her up against the desk in her office, and she moaned at the feeling of Emma pulling her hair. ''You're not the only authority figure in this town madam mayor, and I think it's time you learned that'' Emma said, wrapping a hand around her throat.

Regina's eyes rolled back into her head, her knees quivering as the sheriff cut off her airway. When she was allowed to breathe again, she let out a groan, feeling her arousal slowly make its way down her inner thigh.

Emma gave her hair one final tug, Regina winching slightly at the pain while secretly enjoying it. Emma let go of her head, lowering her hand and placing it in between the her shoulder blades, pressing her face down into the desk. She could feel Emma's other hand traveling down her side, and she gasped as Emma hiked her dress up to reveal her bare ass.

''And what do we have here?'' Emma asked, the smirk on her face apparent in her voice, ''No panties? I didn't know we had such a dirty little slut running this town'' she said, smacking Regina's ass. ''mmm'' Regina hummed in response.

''Look at you'' Emma said, using a finger to scoop up the juices running down her leg. ''You like that don't you?'' She asked, sucking the arousal off her finger, savoring the taste. Regina moaned as she watched out of the corner of her eye, earning her another swat to her ass. ''I asked you a question'' Emma said, and Regina could hear her unbuckling her belt, ''and when I ask you a question, I expect an answer'' she demanded, before hitting Regina across her lower back with the worn leather strap. ''I do'' Regina yelped, clenching her thighs together.

''Good girl'' Emma praised, teasingly rubbing the belt against Regina's folds before giving them a quick spank. ''Ah!'' Regina screamed, feeling the sharp sting across her sensitive nub.

Emma gave her a few more hits across her ass, making Regina squirm against her desk. ''Turn around'' Emma barked, pinching the brunette's nipples through her dress as she did. ''I want you on your knees'' she commanded, pushing Regina down until her wet center made contact with the cold floor.

Regina watched with wide eyes as Emma unzipped her pants and pulled out her hard cock. ''Fuck'' she groaned, feeling more of her arousal starting to pool out, making the tiles feel slippery against her folds. ''Open your mouth'' Emma said, lining herself up with Regina's face, grabbing the brunette's hair with her left hand.

Regina reached out to grab the base of the thick shaft, only to have Emma swat her hands away. ''No touching'' she said sternly, ''use your tongue'', and Regina went to place her hands on the back of the sheriffs toned legs instead.

She leaned forward and started swirling her tongue around the head of the shaft, sucking at it gently. ''Yes, that's it'' Emma moaned, starting to buckle her hips lightly as the mayor's wet mouth teased her cock. ''More'' Emma demanded, using her grip on the mayor's hair to force herself further down the brunettes throat.

It didn't take long before Emma were tugging harshly at Regina's hair, digging her nails into her scalp as she was fucking her face, her balls slapping against the brunette's chin as she hit the back of her throat repeatedly.

Regina was struggling to breathe, the lack of air further fueling her arousal, eyes rolling to the back of her head, and just as she was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen, Emma pulled out.

''Stand up'' she said, pulling the brunette by her hair, pushing her back down against the desk. ''Look at you'' Emma purred as her eyes wandered up and down the mayors body, ''I haven't even touched you yet and you're soaked''. She bent down, blowing cool air teasingly against Regina's folds, using her fingers to part them slightly, inspecting them, enjoying the sight. ''And if I didn't know better, I'd say you're already on the edge'' Emma teased, placing a quick kiss to her swollen clit. Regina bucked her hips back in response, groaning, desperately seeking contact.

''Such an eager little slut'' Emma teased, ''I want you to stay completely still, or I won't let you cum'' she said. Regina's eyes clamped shut as Emma's tongue started exploring her folds agonizingly slow, lapping at her juices, circling her clit. She had to bite down on her lip in frustration, feeling every muscle in her body tense, screaming at her as she tried not to move.

''Good girl'' Emma praised after what felt like an eternity, licking her lips clean as she stood up, relaxing on top of the brunette. Regina moaned as she felt Emma's shaft press against her ass, and she willed her body not to move as the sheriff started fucking herself against her folds, coating her cock in the brunette's juices. It took everything Regina had not to press back against the blonde as her thick member hit her clit repeatedly, and she could feel her inner walls clench against thin air as the sheriff panted heavily in her ear.

Emma grabbed her hips, squeezing them hard enough to bruise, slamming into Regina without warning. Regina screamed at the sudden change, feeling herself stretch around the blonde as she filled her up and started fucking her at a steady pace. While ramming into her Emma grabbed her belt, wrapping it around her neck, using it pull her head up, controlling her breathing yet again.

Regina was in heaven, she could feel Emma's balls slapping against her clit as she fucked her roughly against the desk, and it sent sharp stings of arousal straight to her core. As Emma picked up the pace, she was hitting just the right spot inside her, and the pleasure was overwhelming. The breath play alone was enough to make her cum, but feeling Emma take control over her body like this, owning her, it was addictive.

As she felt her orgasm building, she closed her eyes, squeezing them shut as she prepared herself for the pulsating pleasure about to shoot through her body. She waited impatiently as the edge grew closer, and closer, but then nothing?

''Fuck'' Regina yelled out in frustration, opening her eyes, surprised to see her bedroom ceiling staring back at her.

As she looked down, she found herself in bed, half naked. Her silk night gown was hiked up to reveal her toned stomach, panties ruined and pushed aside, a soaked pillow pressed up against her aching core.

''Fuck'' she groaned again, disappointed. She started replaying her dream in her mind, grinding herself against the pillow in hopes that her imagination would take over and continue the arousing fantasy. She was so close, she desperately needed to finish.

When nothing happened, she kicked the ruined pillow off the bed in frustration, taking long steady breaths trying to calm herself down. As she was about to fall back asleep, still clenching her thighs together, her alarm clock went off nearly giving her a heart attack.

''Great'' she thought to herself, rolling her face into her pillow, still feeling a little flustered. Time for her morning meeting with miss Swan, but first she definitely needed a cold shower, or three.

* * *

**E/N:** Again sorry for being MIA for a while, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
